The Prayer
by CreativeSlash
Summary: Castiel, Prince of Heaven, has been both parts of a duet for eternity. But, when he finally finds somebody to sing with, it comes in the most unlikely of places. Destiel AU.


**Well, hello!**

**It's 4:32 am, and I seriously need some sleep.**

**But, no, I wrote this instead. **

**Key things to keep in mind during this:  
-Castiel is Prince of Heaven, and periodically goes down to Earth, so that's how he met Dean in the flashback.**

**-Dean isn't a hunter in this story. None of the Winchesters are. You'll find out what happened to Dean next chapter, and then Sam and the whole family will come in.**

**-Every time Castiel came down to Earth after meeting Dean, he used Jimmy's vessel so that if Dean saw him, he would recognize him. **

**-It's in Cas's POV**

**-I don't own The Prayer, which is performed by Celine Deon . (Or Jonathan and Charlotte, which is amazing!)**

**That's it really.**

**Enjoy the story!**

It was around midnight when I arrived in London, and most of the streets were deserted, save for the couple of people who were leaving their jobs late. The air around me was damp and heavy, and a heavy mist hung low in the sky. It wasn't incredibly cold out, but there was a slight nip in the air.

I walked slowly, not really caring what direction I was heading. I had my hands stuffed in my trench coat, a possession of the vessel I occupy. It seemed like a pretty common clothing choice for humans, as well as the suits this vessel was wearing. I never understood the humans need or want for clothing, especially the flashy, ill-fitting clothes most females tend to wear.

I found myself standing in an all too familiar alley way. Even when I wasn't paying attention, I would still find myself in here in this dirty, cramped alley, with silly intentions. The odds of me finding what I was looking for were slim, but I still returned, nonetheless.

It had been five years since that faithful night, and yet I still remember it like it had happened five minutes ago.

_I leaned against the grimy alley wall, taking a deep breath. It still felt foolish to be here, to do something that was so pointless. I couldn't go on singing two parts of a song forever, but I had lost faith hundreds of years ago that I would find somebody who could fill the role. _

_I shut my eyes tightly, leaning my head back on the brick. Gabriel had suggested I come to a place where I could perhaps find somebody, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wasn't ashamed, but I just felt that I wouldn't find them that way._

"_I pray you'll be our eyes," I sang quietly, looking down at my feet. "And watch us where we go. And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know."_

_I shook my head, infuriated with myself. This was ridiculous, and it would get me nowhere to sing in an empty alley where no one could hear me._

"_I'm an idiot," I said to no one, heaving myself off the dirty brick. I walked out of the alley, and was just about to leave, when I heard a quiet, faint voice come from the place I had just left._

"_Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way," A small voice sang. I turned, hope filling my entire being. Could I have finally found somebody? I listened closer to the voice, trying to squash the hope filling in my chest._

"_Lead us to a place," The voice continued, louder. They were closer._

"_Guide us with your grace," I sang, a small smile coming to my face. It was always a lovely tune with just me singing it, but with another voice, especially as beautiful as this, it was incredible._

"_To a place where we'll be safe." They were very close now, just barely covered by the shadows._

"_La luce che tu dai," It sounded so powerful now. I always just considered it part of the song, but now that somebody is here with me, it's such a powerful note you hit with it. _

_I felt the vessel's breathing and heart rate increase. The stranger would be revealed with this next line, and I could have a face to match the beautiful voice._

"_I pray we'll find your light," He sang quietly, taking a small step out of the clutches of the shadows. I felt every thought disappear, and time just sat still. I was enveloped in an entire new world, and it was all green. It was a beautiful, deep green that put any emerald to shame in a second. They were deeper than any ocean, and filled with so much life, but I detected sadness and fear in the back. I regretfully tore my eyes away from his, and managed to take in the rest of his appearance. His sandy blonde hair, his sun-kissed skin, and his strong, lithe body. He had well-defined muscles, and I could see an outline of abs under his shirt. This man was beautiful in every way, and I felt my soul, as well as the vessel, yearn for him in every way possible. But, I noticed something off._

_His clothes were tattered and in poor condition. After looking at his skin for more than a second, I noticed various colors of bruises were present. He wasn't filthy, he didn't look starved, but he looked like he had gone through hell and back._

_He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. I realized I hadn't sung the next line, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Singing be damned, if it meant I could stand here next to him._

"_I apologize," I told him, sincerely. "But you seem to have taken my breath away."_

_He blushed and turned away, but I saw a small smile on his face. A grin appeared on my face, as I tried my hardest to find out everything about him._

"_What's your name, sir?" I asked him, taking in every reaction and memorizing each and every one of them._

_He blinked, opened his mouth, and closed it again. He stood there, deep in thought, until I saw the light bulb go off in his head, and he opened his mouth again, this time speaking._

"_Dean," He said, looking confused for a second, before it vanished, and was replaced by confidence. "Dean Winchester."_

_I didn't detect an accent. If anything, it was a small southern accent, but it was very small, and could go undetected if not noticed._

"_I take it you're not from around here, Dean?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, once again trying to remember. It seemed as if most of everything I asked him, he had to struggle to find the answer._

"_No," he answered, his husky voice sending chills down my back. "I'm from….Lawrence. Lawrence, Kansas."_

_So, that was a southern accent I was hearing. But I only wondered what he was doing in London. It could be business, but with his clothing, I highly doubted it._

"_Well, Dean, I'm Castiel," I paused, trying to come up with a last name. "Novak. Castiel Novak." I told him, taking the last name of my vessel. "What are you doing here, Dean?"_

_I saw the fear in his eyes get sharper, and I felt my heart constrict painfully. I wanted so badly to find the source of his fears and destroy it, just to see the fear disappear._

"_I-I," He stammered, and I saw his eyes look back and forth, like he was expecting to jump out at him. "I c-can't tell y-you."_

_What couldn't he tell me? If only he knew who I was, he'd know I could crush every fear and anything that made him afraid. I could give him everything he wanted, and no one would be able to hurt him._

"_Dean, what is it?" I coaxed gently, moving closer to him. "Believe me, anything and everything you tell me doesn't leave my lips to anyone else." I raised my hand to his cheek, stroking softly._

_He didn't answer, but he leaned into my handed and I felt his breathing calm. I leaned in closer, watching his glorious eyes flutter shut. I let my lips barely touch his, and I felt his sweet breath wash over me._

"_I won't let anything hurt you," I whispered against his lips, and I felt his lips softly move against mine. It started off very slow and sweet, and I felt his arms wrap around my neck, pulling me in closer. I deepened the kiss, pushing my tongue against his lips, which instantly parted. I pressed my body up against his, and then gently moved both of us against the alley wall. I wrapped my arms around his slim figure, and brought my hand down his side, inching closer and closer to the hem of his shirt._

_And then I was alone._

_He had just vanished._

_As quick as he had came, he was gone._

_I slid down the wall, bringing my fingers to my bruised and swollen lips. There was no possible way that I completely imagined what just happened. It was all too real._

_I sat there, contemplating. There were many solutions to what happened, but I couldn't be sure of any of them. I don't believe he was an angel, because his aura didn't match, and I know he's not a demon._

_So what happened to him?_

And every night, I still come to this very spot, and I sing the exact same line I did five years ago, hoping to hear his voice sing along.

But, since that night, I have never had anyone respond back. I was back to singing alone, just as I was before Dean Winchester came. He was in my life just long enough to give me hope, and then he was torn out just as quick.

I leaned against that alley wall, not having the energy or even wanting to sing. I felt my heart grow heavy with the loss of hope. It was a fruitless search. The odds of him coming back here are very small, and I have work to do anyway.

I pushed myself off the wall, and did a slow stride towards the street, when I heard the glorious voice I had once heard five years prior.

"I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go." I turned, the same hope filling me again.

He stepped out of the shadows, the same beautiful green eyes looking at me. "And help us to be wise."

He walked over to me, standing directly in front of me, and placed a hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes.

"In times when we don't know," He whispered, taking away his hand, and giving me a soft smile.

"Dean," I choked, and before I could help it, I smashed my lips to his.

**So? How was it? I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow, depending on what time I get home. R&R!**


End file.
